


I'm in love with you (One shot)

by Dcandmarvel24



Category: Legends of Tomorrow, The Flash
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7413085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dcandmarvel24/pseuds/Dcandmarvel24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa has been head over heels over Mick since she met him but the reason she didn't tell him was her brother. Now she has lost her hole family(she didn't count her dad) she has know one but Mick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting lately I've been busy with school and writers block this idea came to me when I was reading fanfiction and it was strange because it was about Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner a totally different universe so here it is

It's been 2 months since she last heard from Leonard and it was weird because every week he would check in. She even tried to contact Mick and that didn't work so she was worried really worried. Then the knock came from the door. 

"Mick!" Lisa said as she opened the door and not meaning to hugging him. 

"You guys where gone for to months I didn't now where you guys were, where's Leonard?" As she lets him in her apartment. 

"Lisa he's..." 

"He's in jail again right please say he's in jail."

"he's dead Lisa" Mick finally says.

Lisa drops to the ground and starts to crying Mick kneels down and pulls her close. 

They stay like that for almost an hour not knowing that they both love each other. 

As Lisa stops crying she says. 

"Sorry about that"

"It's ok you lost Leonard it makes sense" 

They look into each other's eyes both leaning forward with out a word said Mick kisses her.

Not knowing what else to do Lisa kisses back hoping this is real life and it is.

The kiss ended and the both look into each other's eyes again they start kissing wildly and the both fall on her bed 

Time skip 

2 hours later: 

They are both tangled underneath the sheets. Lisa fell asleep minutes ago Mike is still wide awake. 

I wish that I got Leonard's blessing before this happend but I am happy she is happy and that's all that matters. Mick thinks

Time skip

2 years later 

It was a cold Sunday that fall. Lisa and Mick were officially happy with each other. Leonard wasn't dead after all, Sara and Leonard are married and right now on their honeymoon, so their happy. And today was a very special day. 

"Lisa please what are you doing"

 

"I have a surprise for you" 

 

"And I also have a surprise for you to" 

 

"oh ok" Lisa was wondering what it was but she knows that it wouldn't be as awesome as what she was giving him. Mick stops in his tracks. 

"Baby what's wrong"Lisa askes. 

 

"Lisa we've know each other for years and the best to years of my life was when we are dating" Mick goes down on one knee and says "Lisa Mary Snart will you marry me" 

"Yes,yes,yes a million times yes" Lisa says overjoyed. 

 

"What your surprise for me Lisa"

Lisa smiles and says

 

 

 

 

"I'm pregnant"


	2. Changed my mind

keeping all my works

**Author's Note:**

> So you like I love the part were they kissed like seriously tell me what other ships you want my to write I'm open to suggestions and goodbye 
> 
> Dc/marvel 2 4


End file.
